


Can we go home now?

by Ghostboyhaunted



Series: unfinished fics for shits n giggles [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Sam is mentioned, set after ranboo season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: anyway heres a fic im never gonna finish <3 enjoy <3Tubbo followed the shouting to the beach, then to the water, then to the obsidian walls of Ranboo’s panic room. Ranboo himself was sat in the corner, curled up and clutching his memory book. Tears and blood mixed on his cheeks as he sobbed quietly.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: unfinished fics for shits n giggles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Can we go home now?

Tubbo was talking along a path by the water, taking in the fact that  _ he’s alive _ when he heard a scream. He jumped a little and looked around. There was no one there. The kid tried to brush it off as just stress or something when it happened again.    
  
“ _ COME ON!-”  _

Tubbo followed the shouting to the beach, then to the water, then to the obsidian walls of Ranboo’s panic room. Ranboo himself was sat in the corner, curled up and clutching his memory book. Tears and blood mixed on his cheeks as he sobbed quietly.

“Ran..?” Tubbo asked softly. Ranboo cast his eyes to the book.

“Great, now im hearing Tubbos voice too..” He mumbled to himself 

Tubbo carefully put his hand on his friend shoulder “Im right here, bud”

The enderman flinched before turning to look at Tubbo. There was something different about his eyes, Tubbo noticed. Both were black, with a glowing green pupil; there were green horns growing from his forehead too. The younger boy stepped back a little. 

“Tubbo? Like- actual real Tubbo and not a voice in my head Tubbo?” Ranboo asked carefully. Tubbo nodded   
  
“Actual real Tubbo!” he smiled a little. Ranboo practically jumped to hug him.   
  


“Tubbo. You need to listen to me. Dream didn’t blow up the community house” Ranboo spoke frantically, like this was life or death

“W-hat? Yeah he did- he admitted it” Tubbo was careful with what he was saying.    
  
“He lied. He lied about it” Ranboo started clawing at Tubbos back in stress, he wasnt even aware he was doing “He covered for me.”

Tubbo pushed him away out of fear; he had never seen his friend in such a state. “What are you talking about, ran?”   
  
“It was  _ me.  _ I blew it up. I stole a disc it was in my yard and i gave it to Dream. It was all me” As he spoke, Ranboo’s voice became more corrupted and enderman-like. 

Tubbo was speechless as Ranboo rambled on like a maniac. 

“Is this all true, ran?”

Ranboo just nodded. He was clawing at himself and crying.

“Why..did you  _ tell me?  _ You said he covered for you, so why waste it” Tubbo didn’t believe what he was saying. 

“Because he’s  _ mad. _ ” Ranboo’s voice trembled as he spoke. He hesitated before wincing and cupping his ears. Even if Tubbo couldn’ hear it, Mellohi echoed loudly in Ranboo’s head. 

“I need to see him. I need to fix this and make this right. I need- I need-” He choked on his words as a sob forced itself out of the creatures maw. He locked glowing eyes with Tubbo. “I think I need to be locked up.”

Tubbo tried to look away; it wasn’t really his choice if he got locked up or not. “I would have to talk to Sam….and maybe have a trial..”


End file.
